1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in baby bottles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a baby bottle configured for ease of holding thereof by an infant during feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The feeding of babies or infants by use of a bottle containing a liquid retrievable through a nipple means provided at the open end of the bottle is widespread today. The bottles are usually of a generally cylindrical configuration, and are designed or constructed for containing a preselected known quantity of the liquid, with segments of the quantity usually being indicated or inscribed on the walls of the bottle for facilitating the determination of the amount of food being ingested by the infant. The usual baby bottle in use today is of an outer circumference larger than that easily surrounded by the small hands of the baby or infant, and as a result it is difficult for the child or infant to support the bottle itself during feeding. This is a disadvantage in that it normally requires the services of an adult or larger person to feed the baby using the baby bottle. Attempts to solve the problem have been made, as shown in the Briner U.S. Pat. No. Des. 92,518; Hunt U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,697; Garvey U.S. Pat. No. Des. 192,978; Tompkins U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,871; Poore U.S. Pat. No. 1,037,309, Roach U.S. Pat. No. 595,414; Maxwell U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,778; Paugh U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,213; and Nicholas U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,002. The Briner patent discloses a bottle having a generally centrally disposed recess in the bottle and the Garvey patent shows a bottle having an opening in the body thereof, the opening merely defining an offset handle member. The Roach patent relates to a nursing bottle having an opening extending entirely through the body of the bottle, but the opening is in the upper portion of the bottle, and is particularly provided for facilitating the permanent fastening of the nipple to the bottle to preclude loss or swallowing of the nipple by the baby, and is not directed to the problem of holding of the bottle by the infant or the baby itself.